1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand mechanism, and more particularly to a stand mechanism with an adjustable supporting angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because the number of users of electronic communication devices is increasing, in order to attract the attention of the users, manufacturers often equip the electronic device with various accessories, so that the electronic device can provide a better use experience to the users.
Among the accessories of the electronic device is a stand mechanism. The stand mechanism is used to support the electronic device on a flat surface at an inclined angle, so that an operation panel or a display screen of the electronic device may face a user, thereby achieving the effect of improved comfort and convenient operation thereof. However, when the electronic device is used in different use environments, the stand mechanism cannot provide the best use effect of the electronic device at the same inclined angle because it is placed on a surface with different heights or in different lighting conditions.
Therefore, some manufacturers have developed a stand mechanism with an adjustable supporting angle so as to adjust an inclined angle of an electronic device with respect to different use environments. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an existing stand mechanism 1 with an adjustable supporting angle. The stand mechanists 1 includes a limiting portion 11 secured to an electronic device 10, a first support frame 12 pivotally connected to the electronic device 10 and extending outwardly, and a second support frame 13. The limiting portion 11 has a plurality of positioning structures 111 at different positions. The second support frame 13 has one end pivotally connected to the first support frame 12, and the other end selectively secured to one of the positioning structures 111. Because the second support frame 13 can be selectively secured to one of the positioning structures 111, an angle of the first support frame 12 with respect to the electronic device 10 can also be changed, thereby adjusting an inclined angle of the electronic device 10.
However, the existing stand mechanism 1 is composed of many elements, such as the first support frame 12, the second support frame 13, and the plurality of the positioning structures 111. Further, the first support frame 12 must be pivotally connected to the second support frame 13 and the electronic device 10. Hence, the structure of the stand mechanism 1 is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and a complicated manufacturing process. The complex movable structure, after being used for a long period of time, is likely to cause damage to the stand mechanism 1. Thus, there is room for improving the existing stand mechanism 1 with an adjustable supporting angle.